Alls
Alls is a Demon God made from a combination of all the evilness and corruptness in the Seventh universe and the magic from the Super Dragon Balls. To all demons, Alls is the representation of perfection, he is the reckoning of the universe. He opposes as the most powerful villain in the series and has multiple transformations. Alls is the also the only villain to be killed by a fusion. Power Alls's power is magnificent. In his balanced state he was able to defeat SSGSS Goku. Balanced Alls's power level was estimated to be 1.25x higher than SSGSS Goku, in which then he has access to bigger formations such as Attack Form, Defense Form, Speed Form and Ultimate. Defense form makes him almost invincible, easily shaking off some of Goku's deadliest attacks but is harmless. Attack form increases his full power but makes him vulnerable to attacks. Compared to Goku, Alls's power level in Attack Mode would be 3.0x SSGSS Goku's strength. Speed form allows him to travel at incredible speeds and even deliver fatal damage, but when caught, he can easily be defeated as he has no defense. Now Ultimate Form is an advanced version of the Balanced state. It's achieved when Alls unlocks his hidden potential during battle. This form incorporates all of the previous forms and multiplies them by two, making him almost unstoppable. Although he can instantly change into different forms during battle, they consume a lot of energy. During a long battle with Lord Beerus, Alls decides to disappear in order to recharge. Alls's Ultimate Form was able to combat SSGSS Vegito in a fair fight. It was only until Vegito decided to unleash the new Super Saiyan God 3 transformation which gave him a clear advantage. Due to Alls's un-replenished energy, he is killed in an attempt to defend in Defense Form against SSG3 Vegito's Kaioken-Destruction Attack. In his Balanced and Ultimate Form, Alls has the ability to regenerate his body, but it consumes energy. During his fight with Whis, he was able to recover from a fatal attack. Appearance Alls has a very similar appearance to Frieza's final form but incorporates some of Omega Shenron's features such as his build and spikes. He is a pale white but different colored spikes dotted around his body (Red, Blue, Green, Purple and Orange). Alls also has demonic, red pupils and an orb implanted in his chest which represents the evil souls. This appearance is his most common form (Balanced). When he is in his Ultimate Form, he is taller, buffer and his skin is slightly darker. In Defense Mode, he is much thicker and wider but this makes it hard to move. In Attack Mode, his body becomes more toned and his arms become bigger, and also his orb inside his chest increases in size. Finally, his speed mode shrinks his muscle span, making him small and thin. This allows him to move at incredible speeds, rivaling Goku's instant transmission, but doesn't deal much damage to it's opponent. Appearances * Goku vs. Alls (Balanced) - Winner: Alls * Vegeta vs. Alls (Attack) - Winner: Alls * Beerus vs. Alls (Balanced, Attack, Defense) - Winner: Beerus * Beerus vs. Alls (Attack, Speed) - Winner: Alls * Whis vs. Alls (Attack, Speed, Defense) - Winner: Whis * Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo vs. Regenerated Alls - Winner: Alls * Whis vs. Alls (Ultimate) - Winner Alls - Whis is defeated and vanishes Ultimate Battles - A recovered and infuriated Lord Beerus returns with Goku, Vegeta and Monaka. * Lord Beerus, SSGSS Goku, SSGSS Vegeta, Monaka vs Alls (Ultimate) - Winner: Alls - Break - Beerus is called by Whis and vanishes. Vegeta and Monaka allow Goku to fight Alls. * SSG3 Goku vs Alls (Ultimate) - Winner: Alls - Break Supreme Kai transports Goku, Monaka and Vegeta to Earth Goku is healed by Dende and Supreme Kai suggests a fusion between Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta refuses and states that he needs to spend another day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Goku to master the SSG3 form. This happens and Vegeta emerges as a SSG3. The Final Battle Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Dende and the Supreme Kai head off to Alls's resting point on the Reckoned Planet. Goku and Vegeta step up to face him. * SSG3 Goku + SSG3 Vegeta vs. Alls (Recharged, Ultimate) - Length of Fight: 01:05:24 (1hr5mins) - Vegeta gets wounded by Alls and realizes he isn't as strong as Goku in this form. Goku is healed by Dende. - Gohan and Piccolo decide to lend Goku their energy in order to create a Perfect SSG3 form. * Perfect SSG3 Goku vs. Alls (Ultimate) - Length of Fight: 42:55 (32 minutes). - Goku manages to win the fight due to his overwhelming power. The Demon Goddess Towa arrives on the planet and heals Alls, increasing his power using the remains of deceased demon gods. Towa then destroys Dende in a flash and knocks out a depleted Gohan and Piccolo. - A furious and breathless SSG3 Goku stands with a newly healed Vegeta and Supreme Kai. Vegeta destroys Towa with a final flash attack after she finished her spell to make Piccolo and Gohan unconscious. Supreme Kai gives Goku and Vegeta the Potara Earrings. Vegeta finally decides to fuse. * Vegito vs. Full Power Ultimate Alls - Length of Fight: 2hr 07mins - Cut into sub-sections * Vegito vs. Full Power Ultimate Alls - Estimated 15 mins * SSGSS Vegito vs. Full Power Ultimate Alls - Estimated 1hr 30 mins (including filler) * SSG3 Vegito vs. Full Power Ultimate Alls - Estimated 20 mins (excluding filler and including Kaioken-Destruction Technique 'Goku and Vegeta are victorious, killing Alls. '